Smile
by Cris.C02
Summary: "Cat's Eye" es el bar más concurrido de la ciudad. Pero eso no es de sorprender ya que su principal estrella es un pianista muy misterioso y talentoso. Habrá alguien que cautivara a este solitario chico y este buscara la forma de conocer más sobre aquella persona que solo llega al bar los viernes en la noche.


Hola a todos! ヾ(＾∇＾)

Aquí Cris con un nuevo fic raro (`･ω･´)ゞ . Bueno, lo estuve escribiendo de la nada, luego vi la fecha de hoy y pensé:

" Oh! Es tu cumple Cris, que tal si lo públicas para darte una regalo a ti misma, este sería tu fic de cumpleaños (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) "

Vaya! tienes razón cerebro, es buena idea ヽ(;^o^ヽ)

"Muy bien ahora que te ayude ejercítame más en matemáticas ヽ(｀◇´)/ "

No te pases de listo cerebro, ni ejercito mi cuerpo y quieres que lo haga contigo (￣^￣)

Y por eso estoy ahora aquí presentándolo

n.n

Bien, bien pues esta idea me llego mientras escuchaba la canción "Smile" de Kyuhyun (se me armo una película mientras la escuchaba :3 ) y pues el fic será muy corto así que las cosas se desenvolverán rápido ...o eso creo...bueno esa es la idea!

PD: Kyuhyun es uno de mis cantantes favoritos, su voz me encanta （*´▽｀*）

Como ya han de saber pero no está de más recordarlo, los personajes pertenecen a la Clamp y la historia pues a mi ;)

**Disfruten ;D**

El sonido del piano inundaba el lugar. La música era tan relajante que a todos hacia callar para lograr apreciarla con nitidez. Todos conocían las melodías, nadie a quien las tocaba. Las chicas morían por el pianista misterioso pero él les respondía con indiferencia, cosa que parecía gustarles mas a ellas. Se rumoreaban cosas de él pero nadie salía a afirmarlas o negarlas. ¿Quién era ese chico que una noche llego a la ciudad y con sus canciones focino al conglomerado? Solo los del bar lo sabían y aun así nadie de ahí decía nada. ¿Por qué tanto anonimato? Ese era otro misterio.

Era un viernes frio, uno como todos en la fría ciudad de Tomoeda. El salón lleno, las luces tenues, camareros que cruzaban de un lado al otro con bebidas. Para ser un lugar tan concurrido era bastante tranquilo. Mormullos y conversaciones se escuchaban por doquier pero aun así la calma no era interrumpida. El presentador paso al escenario y todos de inmediato fijaron sus ojos en el lugar. El pianista aparecería pronto dijo el presentador y la lluvia de aplausos se hizo presente, seguido de eso las grandes cortinas se abrieron dejando a la vista un gran piano negro al cual luego de unos minutos se acerco un chico.

Cabello desarreglado de color castaño, ojos que de cerca podías notar que eran de color café. Vestía una camiseta blanca manga larga con una saco que le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas de color negro al igual que su pantalón.

Sus manos se posaron en las teclas y cada movimiento que daba sobre el producía un sonido agradable al oído.

Cuando termino la primera pieza los aplausos no se hicieron esperar acompañados con palabras de admiración y aliento. Pero él no respondía, ni una sonrisa, ni un saludo, ni unas palabras, solo una pequeña reverencia y continuaba con lo suyo.

Pero hoy las cosas cambiarían y no volverían a ser igual. Cuando el termino la pieza que había comenzado hizo su reverencia como es de costumbre pero al mirar al publico algo llamo su atención, era alguien que justo en ese momento iba entrando al lugar. Una chica de tez blanca y cabello castaño claro más arriba de su hombros, llevaba un abrigo color rojo que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas con una bufanda rosa y botas negras. Ella entro y se sentó en un lugar apartado. Los ojos de la muchacha se posaron en el escenario y la luz de un reflector que paso justo por donde ella se encontraba le hizo saber a él de color eran " verdes" susurro él y los ojos de ella se encontraron con los suyos, como si con eso la hubiera llamado. Pero él para no levantar sospecha comenzó con otra pieza sin volver a mirarla. Él noto que muchos ojos lo miraron curiosos cuando se quedo anonadado mirándola pero eso ya no volvería a pasar, se dijo mentalmente.

Aun así al pasar el tiempo una necesidad inmensa de ver a donde se encontraba ella lo envergaba y no pudo evitar mirar varias veces de reojo hacia su dirección pero ella según parecía no notaba sus acciones, era como si ella estuviera ahí oyéndolo tocar pero al mismo tiempo su cabeza estuviera en otro lado.

La noche concluyo y las cortinas se cerraron con él tras ellas. Se escucho a la multitud aplaudir de pie y gritos por parte de " algunas". Así concluía su jornada, ahora era tiempo de volver a casa. Dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida pero una mano lo detuvo.

—Ey! Ey! A donde crees que vas? No te das cuenta que hay una gran multitud afuera y si sales ahora se te abalanzaran encima— decía su jefe a sus espaldas, él solo respondió con un suspiro de resignación. Lo único que él quería en estos momentos era llegar a su casa a descansar.

—Ya que— respondió con desdén

—jeje Shaoran hoy a sido un éxito como todos los días, siento como si me hubiera sacado la lotería contigo—Su jefe era un hombre sonriente, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Cuando él llegó a esta ciudad desconocida su jefe fue el único que le brindo ayuda y le dio un lugar donde vivir.

—Hoy te vi algo interesado en el publico o...será que "alguien" te intereso— comenzó a codearlo su jefe

—No exageres! solo fue algo que vi. Ahora si me disculpas ya me tengo que ir—el chico intento abrirse paso hasta la puerta pero fue parado de golpe

—Lo siento Shao pero hoy tengo que presentarles a todos a un nuevo miembro de la familia del bar así que todos deben estar presentes

—Lo conoceré mañana ahora apártate de la puerta ¿quieres? — dijo molesto tratando de sacarlo del paso

—Mejor te ahorro las presentaciones para que te puedas ir a descansar—se escucho una voz tras ellos

—Ah! Eres tú! — dijo su jefe alegre mientras el solo miro a quien estaba parado junto a ellos de los pies a la cabeza. Era un chico de cabello negro y lentes.

—Un gusto, desde ahora estaré en la banda tocando el violín, mi nombre es Eriol Hi... — no pudo terminar su presentación porque fue interrumpido

—Sí, ok, con tu nombre basta, ¿ya me puedo ir? —dijo Shaoran tratando de quitar a su jefe de la puerta

—Shaoran! — iba a regañarlo su jefe pero fue parado

—Está bien Fye el me agrada— dijo el chico de las gafas con una sonrisa —Además Shaoran tiene que ir a descansar, Nos vemos mañana— concluyo mientras se alejaba por los pasillos.

—Ahhh Shaoran así nunca vas a tener amigos

—Si como digas ya me voy— el joven pianista desapareció por las frías calles de la ciudad.

Los días pasaron y la rutina de presentaciones se repetía. Él por su parte, últimamente había estado muy curioso mirando con más atención hacia el público, cosa que había sorprendido a muchos haciendo que los rumores se hagan aparecer y todos ellos concordaban en "¿Que había hecho que el pianista se interesara más en su público?" otra pregunta sin respuesta.

El viernes llego y a la mitad de la presentación ella apareció haciéndolo desconcentrarse un poco cosa que hizo que murmullos se hicieran presentes pero eso fue algo que él pudo controlar con un movimiento rápido de sus manos en el piano dejando que las notas suban su intensidad y el sonido se vuelva mucho más placentero. Dejo encantados al público y a esa persona también, quien ahora lo miraba con gran entusiasmo.

Volvieron los días a seguir su curso, sin que él lo notara casi 3 meses ya habían pasado desde que su visitante misteriosa acudía a sus presentaciones. La chica llegaba todos los viernes a la mitad de su presentación siempre con una bufanda rosa en su cuello, ella miraba la presentación y cuando concluía era una de las primeras en salir, la mayoría del tiempo ella escuchaba su música pero sus pensamientos siempre parecían estar en otra parte. ¿Dónde? Se estaba comenzando a preguntar él.

Esta era otra de esas noches de viernes. Ya había concluido su presentación y se encontraba listo para salir de regreso a casa pero tuvo una sorpresa enorme al ver a la chica misteriosa parada esperando en la puerta trasera. Sus mejillas rosadas por el frio, moviendo sus manos tratando de calentarlas con su aliento pero ella al verlo se sorprendió tanto que pego un brinco para luego quedarse como estatua mientras el cruzaba. Se detuvo frente a ella mirándola de arriba a abajo, era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca, un leve rubor se hizo presente en él así que alzo un poco mas su bufanda verde obscuro hasta su nariz.

—¿Que se supone que haces aquí? —pregunto él, ella se tenso un poco

—Yo? Pues... Es que...emmm, solo pasaba por aquí y emmm — ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras se le ocurría algo que decir

—¿Sabes que está prohibido estar aquí a esta hora? Así que si no trabajas aquí y si no esperas a alguien de aquí es mejor que te retires—No era que él quisiera que ella se valla pero hacia mucho frio y parecía que ella había estado ya hace algún tiempo ahí parada.

—Bueno! Si espero a alguien! Pero todavía no sale— respondió ella algo nerviosa. A él se le cruzo por la mente que debía ser amiga de alguna de las chicas del bar así que no tuvo más que dejarla ahí pero no sin antes estar seguro de que estaría bien

—Entiendo, pero toma— él se saco su bufanda y se la estiro a ella pero la chica se hizo para atrás negando con la cabeza

—N..n..no es necesario enserio! — ella movía sus manos negando su ofrecimiento pero él se la enrollo en el cuello contra su voluntad, a ella no le toco más que quedarse quieta.

—Listo— dijo viendo su trabajo terminado

—¿Tu…eres el pianista cierto? —pregunto la muchacha con cautela

—¿Y que si lo soy? — respondió con simpleza. Por alguna razón no le importaba que esta chica supiera de el

—Pues…se supone que no hablas con nadie y ahora me prestas tu bufanda

—Eso no quiere decir que me guste dejar a chicas morirse en el frio— ella se sonrojo de los pies a la cabeza

—Lo..lo siento no debí decir eso — hizo una reverencia disculpándose— pero es que se me hizo raro

—No te preocupes es normal— sonrió para sí al ver como se disculpaba la muchacha, era muy exagerada —Bien, ahora si me puedo retirar en paz— concluyo dirigiéndose a su camino de regreso a casa

—Espera! — al escuchar su voz el paro en seco girando rápidamente hacia ella — G..g..gracias! — dijo ella y se cubrió un poco mas con la bufanda de él tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

— No hay problema, Adiós—respondió él con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba pero cuando estaba por doblar la esquina escucho la puerta trasera abrirse

—¿Esperaste mucho? — preguntaba quien había salido

—Nop, no mucho—respondía ella con una sonrisa

—Y? Hoy que me has traído?

— Sip! Aquí esta! Ten—ella le extendió una bolsa que parecía ser un regalo

— Muchas Gracias, eres muy considerada en venir— le regalo una sonrisa

—Por mí no es problema me hace muy feliz hacerlo— dijo un poco avergonzada— además quería decirte que estuviste genial! No podía dejar de apreciar como tocabas eres realmente impresionante! —comentaba ella con brillo en los ojos

—No creo que sea para tanto además quien se roba el show es el pianista— le dijo pero ella negó con la cabeza

—Pero para mí tu eres muy talentoso en el violín Eriol no hay quien te gane enserio! —decía con una sonrisa

—Bien si a Sakura le gusto me alegro— decía el sonriendo

Al joven que se encontraba cerca de ahí no le agrado mucho esa conversación y a paso acelerado desapareció del lugar entre los callejones de la fría ciudad.

**N/A:** Bien hasta aquí, cortito verdad? XD pero veremos cómo se van dando las cosas. ¿Qué les pareció mi fic de Cumpleaños? Pues díganme en sus reviews n.n

Perdonen mis equivocaciones o demás u.u


End file.
